Golden Blood
Golden Blood is a Quotev Warriors Cats fan fiction published April 24, 2015 (12:50:46 PM) by Goldenflight. It currently ranks second most popular when you search "Warriors Cats Fan Fiction" ''and is very well known. An animation series has been talked about, but has yet to be officially confirmed. It has 40 chapters and is 174 pages long. It also currently has '''631' Hearts, or Favorites officially. Detailed Plot Summary ---- ThunderClan has beaten ShadowClan in a border skirmish, and prey is running well. Lightningstar bursts from his den as a yowl of pain sounds, and fetches Smokewillow to aid his mate and deputy Sunflower is kitting in the nursery. This is noted to be a long birth, and she has five healthy she-kits. The mates named them Dawnkit, Blossomkit, Silverkit, Robinkit, and Goldenkit. They groom the kits and fall asleep after a long and good day for the Clan. Goldenkit wakes up in the darkness of night and begins looking over her family, trying to place their names to themselves as they sleep. She clambers from her nest, but a soft and large paw pulls her back. Her mother wakes Lightningstar, and they introduce her to her four sleeping sisters. Lightningstar makes a comment about how it was about time, since her sisters opened theirs a couple of days ago. She goes back to sleep, curled up beside Silverkit. In the morning Silverkit rudley wakes her, complaing how they want to go into camp. As she dashes out of the leader's den and trips, Silverkit's and Blossomkiy's mocking laughter follows. They stand on Highrock and look out on camp. Silverkit kicks Goldenkit, scratching her flank, and makes her fall into Robinkit, who stumbled and tripped Dawnkit, who fell and knocked Blossomkit's paws out from under her. Before fighting can break out, Lightningstar appears and shoos them away to explore the camp. They split into three groups and Goldenkit ends up alone. She heads to the nursery downcast, and Haykit runs right into her. Haykit shows her around camp, and when the tour ends the two play in the clearing until it's time to sleep. She tries to talk with her sisters, but Blossomkit and Silverkit always interrupt her, so Goldenkit falls to sleep. Two moons later, Goldenkit is padding to the nursery to see Haykit. She is leaped on by Haykit and her sister Dawnkit. Suddenly the play stops, eyes traveling to Highrock. Silverkit and Blossomkit approach, strutting and smirking. Haykit, unaware, bounds off to talk with Robinkit. Silverkit bites out a few tufts of fur from Goldenkit's chest, and Blossomkit claws her muzzle. Dawnkit guards her sister. The bullies whisper something, and walk off luaghing. Dawnkit grooms Goldenkit's wound, and Haykit and Robinkit come over. Haykit promises to not let them hurt her. One more after this, Haykit and Goldenkit are playing together. Silverkit and Blossomkit had kept away unless Goldenkit was alone, but not today. Dawnkit, Robinkit, Haykit, and Goldenkit are playing hide-and-seek. Her bullying sisters corner her and Haykit sees, bounding up and defending her best friend. Silverkit slashes her cheek. Goldenkit defends her, and Silverkit bites her ear. It turns into a full out fight between all four cats. Lightningstar and Sunflower break it apart, only Goldenkit and Haykit getting into trouble. They disown her, and treat the bullies. Dawnkit is disowned for talking to her, and Haykit's parents take in Dawnkit and Goldenkit. Goldenkit wakes up to her sisters jabbing her with their paws and yowling it is a special day. She remembers that it is the day they become apprentices. They got the mentors as follows: Silverpaw to Lightningstar, Blossompaw to Sunflower, Haypaw to Lightfern, Robinpaw to Thurshblaze, Dawnpaw to Stormpelt, and Goldenpaw to Rainwillow. As they exit camp to train, Goldenpaw brushes against Silverpaw by mistake. Silverpaw hisses and claws her, then struts away. Dawnpaw, Haypaw and Goldenpaw race off, and Goldenpaw leade. She halts abruptly as a horrible stench reaches her nose. Rainwillow informs them it is the ShadowClan border, and the apprentices back away. The mentors lead them away to complete the tour of ThunderClan territory. At dusk they finish and return to camp, being told to eat, choose nests, and then sleep since their duties start tomorrow. The she-cat's choose three nests bunched together and then share prey. They talked until the moon was up, and then went to sleep. still in progress Story Image Gallery ---- One , Two , Three , Four , Five , Six , Seven , Eight , Nine , Ten , Eleven lineart colored in and/or edited by the author Twelve , Thirteen photography Fourteen , Fifteen , Sixteen , Seventeen , Eighteen , Nineteen , Twenty , Twenty one , Twenty two , Twenty three , Twenty four , Twenty five , Twenty six , Twenty seven , Twenty eight , Twenty nine , Thirty , Thirty one lineart colored in and/or edited by the author Thirty two by authors girlfriend